


Worth It

by BookGirlFan



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e02 Siege, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: A short tag to Siege, written because I hadn't seen anything like it yet.





	Worth It

“You sure this is where you want me to drop you?” 

“I’ll be fine, man. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Blair waved Jim off with a smile, choosing to ignore the disbelieving and slightly pitying look on his face. It was far from the first time someone had expressed doubt over where he was living, and he no longer really cared. A house was only ever a temporary thing, somewhere to come back and sleep after a long day. What did it matter if it wasn’t in the nicest neighbourhood if he was only spending a few hours a day there anyway? 

Jim didn’t seem convinced, but he still pulled away from the curb and drove off, leaving Blair to climb the stairs to his apartment and finally start to process the day. 

It was only once he was standing in front of his apartment door, searching his bag for his keys, that the reaction really started to hit. His shaking hands fitted the key into the hole, turning it, and he flung the door open, nearly falling through it in his haste to get inside. If there was a panic attack coming, he didn’t want it to hit out in the open, where he was vulnerable. 

Closing the door behind him, he fell against it, breathing becoming shaky. “Oh man. Oh man, that was close.” Unbidden, images came to him of all the ways he could have been killed that day – body riddled with bullets when he was spotted in the bathroom; soldiers shooting him when he was trapped in the window washers cart; being pushed out of the helicopter and falling to his death. That last one was the worst of all, because it had come so close to happening. If not for Jim, he’d be dead. 

The thought of that was enough to break down the last of his defences. Time became a blur as his breath choked in his throat, mind unable to process anything but just how close he had come to dying. 

Blair didn’t know how long he sat there, but when he finally managed to get back control over his breathing, his skin had goosebumps all over from sitting on the cold ground. Heaving himself to his feet, he went to grab a blanket – it was kinder on his wallet than paying for heating. If he continued working with Jim, this probably wouldn’t be the last time he faced death, he reflected. 

He shrugged it off. For his Sentinel, it was worth it. And the friendship that was starting to form between him and Jim? Well, maybe that would turn out to be worth it too.


End file.
